A document that can be provided on the World Wide Web and can be accessed through a web browser and displayed on a computer screen is usually referred to as a web page. A web page may be represented using a hierarchical markup language, such as, e.g., HyperText Markup Language (HTML) or eXtended HyperText Markup Language (XHTML). A web page may include substantive textual content (e.g., an article or a blog entry), and may also include navigation to other web pages via hypertext links, as well as advertisements. Information pertaining to layout, typographic and color-scheme information may be provided for a web page by Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) instructions that may be embedded in the associated HTML file. An HTML file associated with a web page may also include computer code (e.g., JavaScript® script or Java®) that may run on the client computer. Java and JavaScript are registered trademarks of Oracle, Inc. An HTML source for a page dedicated to a magazine article, for example, may include information that is not directly related to the article itself and thus is not considered to be substantive content. Any content that can be found in a file representing a web page that is not substantive content may be termed “chrome” or “web page chrome.”